


Marriage Minifill

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke (among others) accidentally ends up married to Souji. He's not as eager to go along with the divorce as Souji thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Minifill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=12208582#t12208582) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: Souji ends up married to a bunch of people and _now, by archaic back-country law, Souji can't legally leave Inaba without the consent of his spouse. All of them. And no one seems to be in a hurry to divorce him either._

Souji had figured, somewhat foolishly, that getting Yosuke's agreement would be easiest. Yosuke of all people wouldn't want the town to know he was married to a boy, right? Looking back, he realized he should have known it would be the hardest. Yosuke had never been shy about calling him partner even when they were in public despite how the word could be taken – in retrospect, Souji considered that he said it so often in public specifically because of how it could be taken and that Yosuke had been trying to stake a claim on him for months – and having a legally binding document to prove their bond was exactly the kind of thing he'd want, nevermind that Souji was also officially bound to a double handful of people. Yosuke, like the others, seemed to take that point as just a technicality.

But still, Souji went Yosuke's house convinced that at least one person would help him get himself out of this mess that had exploded from a simple desire to get something to remember everyone by.

His hopes were quickly dashed.

"You really won't sign it?" Souji couldn't manage to keep the surprise out of his voice.

Taking no notice of it, Yosuke barely glanced at the divorce papers on the coffee table. "Why bother? One signature isn't going to change anything, partner."

"No," Souji agreed, "but it's a start. I have to get everyone to sign eventually and if the others – the team, at least – sees you're onboard with my idea then it might make them more willing to do the same. That takes care of over half the people I have to deal with."

"And if they don’t? Then I'll be the only one not married to you." Yosuke frowned and scooted closer to him.

"I don't think that'll happen. The team is…" A little crazy, now that he thought about it. He had no idea how he was going to get Rise and Teddie to agree to this. "…they won't hold out just to be stubborn. Not for long, anyway." It might have been underhanded of him, but he decided to play on Yosuke's weak point. "And if it did happen, we'd still be partners."

"Well, yeah, nothing could change that," Yosuke said with a look that clearly said _duh, you idiot_ , "but now we're, you know, _partners_. What, don't you like it?"

Souji had been hoping to avoid this tricky question. "That's not it at all. I'd be perfectly happy to be married to you—"

"But not while you're married to everyone else in town, huh?"

Actually, Souji had been thinking more along the lines of not without dating for a while and figuring out his plans for the next few years and preferably without having it sprung on him as a surprise. And, of course, after finishing high school. Being married and doing homework sounded like a lot to juggle.

"How about this?" Yosuke asked. "You get everyone else to sign and then I'll do it. That way if things do go south, I'm not the only one in town who's screwed."

Souji sighed. "I was kind of counting on you to get the ball rolling."

"Sorry, partner." Yosuke shrugged, not looking very sorry at all. He even had the audacity to smile.

"You promise, right?"

"I'll be the last person to divorce you."

"That's not quite what I—" Souji paused. "What's that smell? Is something burning?"

"Oh shit!" Yosuke jumped up and ran into the kitchen, throwing open the oven door and waving away the smoke that billowed out. "Aw, dammit, that's the second time…"

"Are you trying to cook?" Divorce papers temporarily forgotten, Souji joined him and opened the kitchen window. "I thought you hated doing that."

"Oh, well…" Yosuke busied himself with removing the cooking pan and avoided Souji's eyes. "That marriage registration said I was a wife, right? I'd rather be the husband, but wives cook so I figured I should learn to make something besides eggs."

Souji stared at him. "The registration also said I was a gang leader."

"That's a pretty fair description, though." Yosuke caught the look on his face and turned away, blushing hard. "It's not girly if I'm doing it for you. You make me lunch all the time and mine won't be as good for a while, but—look, just let me clean this up and go try asking someone else for a divorce. Maybe Kanji? Or Yukiko—no, she really likes you. Chie might—then again, maybe not, and Rise definitely won't…" He paused and patted Souji on the back. "You'll find someone."

Souji left without a signature, with the feeling that Yosuke's agreement didn't actually agree to anything at all, and with the promise to come back the next day for dinner (probably takeout).

"Because, you know," Yosuke said, so red he almost looked feverish, "couples should eat together."

It was just easier to agree.


End file.
